kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkin Soteris
Arkin Soteris was a Helghast Fleet Admiral who fought several battles during the Second Extrasolar War in the Invasion of Vekta most .]]knowability, Battle of Diortem. He was known to be an honorable and wise soldier in the Helghan Empire. He was also known to be a master of chess and is considered by many to be the greatest chess player of the Helghast Empire. Many military officers claim inspiration from his legacy. Early Life Arkin Soteris was born in Konstantine City, Helghan in September 4th 2329.. He was raised by his mother and lived with his two older sisters. Arkin's father was killed in an accident when he was 14 months old. At a young age, he joined the Helghast Navy. Career Arkin graduated from Konstantine Pride Academy. He quickly rose through the ranks do to his impressive skills. At age of 26, while he was a Lieutenant Commander, he visited Radec Academy to train on resisting interrogation as a prisoner of war and learn more about close quarters combat. After Colonel Radec over hearing how Arkin Soteris was a expert at chess, he invited Arkin to a game of chess. Surprisingly, the yong commander was the victor. Characteristics Unlike many other Helghast in his time, he respects the ISA's honor and how they are willing to sacrificed for Vekta. He is also kind to his fellow Helghast brothers. He also wants the Helghan Empire to become a nation of peace. His battlefield exploits and good leadership skills had earned him great respect in the Helghast Military. Helghast General Joseph Lente once called him "a brilliant strategist". After Battle of Diortem, Helghast Captain Tikverin Marvidakis told Arkin "In some aspects, you are smarter than me, Commander". This turned out to be true since Arkin rose through the ranks quicker than Tikverin. Arkin prefers to use pistols, submachine guns and a combat knife in battle, however, he believes intelligence is a soldier's greatest tool for winning any battle. He also shows his skill in martial arts when he had a fighting match againts Radec while Arkin was a Lieutenant Colonel. Radec lost the match but said it's probably do to his age. He seems to have mixed opinions about the Second Extrasolar War as he witnesses Vekta's orbital defences' destruction from a Helghast cruiser and thought to himself, "is this bloodshed worth it?". Arkin loves his empire but hopes it will become a better one for it's people and for other nations. He thinks Vikar Detrick is one of the best Helghast soldiers he has ever seen and same with his unit, the Najenmik. However he knows Vikar uses hatred as his power which sadness him but Arkin does not tell him that as he wants him to see the truth for himself. Second Extrasolar War Under orders of Colonel Vyktor Kratek, He aided two Phantom Talon Corp mercenaries, Arran Danner and Damian Ivanov to execute ISA admiral, Alex Grey and destroy her cruiser in the Battle of Diortem. This mission was successful. After the mission he helped the ground forces. The Helghast won the battle. While stationed in Vekta City after the victory of the invasion, he fell in love with a Helghast nurse and latter married her. They had 3 children. Near the end of the war, he was latter promoted to Vice Admiral. Post-Second Extrasolar War After the war, Vice Admiral Soteris was about to retire to live with his family intil he heard that the 21st Prime Legion betrayed the Empire. He wanted to keep his Helghast Nation safe from the Legion and later was promoted to Admiral. The Galactic Cold War and the Third Extrasolar War In 2407, Arkin was promoted to Admiral of the fleet. Arkin knew that a war was coming but didn't want to be a part of another war and PLH was about to be defeated by Najenmik so in 2408 he retired. He went on to live on Vekta with his wife for the rest of his life. The Helghan Senate wanted Arkin to be called back for the new war in 2411 however Arkin redused saying "I'm too old for another conflict, my mind can't make tactics like it used to, forgive me" Death Arkin passed away in 2435. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Helghast Empire Category:Admirals